Fallen Angel
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: An angel has come to earth to fight, but he finds a female Necromancer
1. fallen

Disclaimer, I do not own Diablo II, It would be cool if I did.  
  
A female Necromancer was out in the wilds surrounding the Rouge's monastery, cooking her meal. Keeping aware of his surroundings, She heard a faint whistling sound. It was getting stronger all the time. She looked up to see a ball of light heading for her. She dove out of the way before it crushed her, dinner and all. She peered into the crater; something of value might be in the crater. What she found was something she would never expect, a fallen angel. His robes were tattered and burned. His wings held a faint glow. He appeared to be still alive, "You Ok down there?" she asked. The angel gave a wounded groan, "I'm alive, does that count?" the angel asked. The Necro shrugged, "Maybe, all depends on your perspective" she said. She could hear a faint chuckle, "I guess, would you mind helping me out of this hole?" he asked. She nodded and helped him to his feet, "What happened to you? You look like you got beat by Diablo himself." She said. He shook his head, "I'll explain later, is there a town nearby?" he asked. She nodded, "With me, I always have a town portal ready to go" she said. He smiled, "thanks, my name is Magnus by the way." He said. She smiled as she opened a portal, "Azalie, good to meet you" she said as they stepped through the portal.  
  
Gheed watched the portal open and Azalie come through. He also saw that she was carrying an angel. The entire camp rushed over to help the two. Gheed looked toward the exhausted girl, "How did you come across an Angel?" he asked. She looked toward the greedy man, "I was fixing something to eat and he fell into my camp, He was like that when I laid eyes on him." She said. He looked at her, "Any idea how he got those wounds? They look rather nasty," he said. She gave him an accusing look, "You blaming me? I don't have those kinds of powers and you know it!" she said indignantly. He backed off, "No, of course not! I, why would I even think that?" he asked. "We all know how you despise Necromancers, even her" Cain said. He backed off, "I was just wondering! Maybe she knows what was able to take down an angel" he said nervously. If looks could kill, half the countryside would be gone. Gheed ran off to his wagon. Cain placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ignore him, he is an ignorant fool blinded by greed. Now tell me what happened, an angel just doesn't walk the mortal realm for no reason." He said. She sat down and explained what happened.  
  
Magnus lay in a bed, fighting the urge to sleep. "Tell me, who are you people? Why are you helping me?" he asked. A young and muscular woman spoke, "My name is Charsi and we are the sisterhood of the sightless eye. We are helping you because you are hurt and need it." She said. He gave a grunt as one of the stepped on his wing, "Watch where you step! I need that you know!" he shouted. A rouge backed off the wing and gave a quick apology. Akara entered the room, "What is all the ruckus in here?" she asked. Magnus sat up, lifting his massive wings. The right one had a boot print on it, "One of these ladies stepped on me by accident and I lost my temper. Are you folks done fussing over me so I can sleep or what?" he asked. Akara nodded, "Yes, sleep well" she said. Magnus slept till morning.  
  
Azalie sat at the campfire, eating her breakfast. Magnus popped his hooded head out the tent, "Good, no one out here" he said. He limped to the camp entrance, "Where are you going?" Azalie asked. He turned to see the young Necromancer without her armor, Lustful visions danced in his mind. She gave him a confused look, "Are you ok?" she asked. He snapped out of his trance, "Yea, I'm fine. I just need to get out of here" he said. She nodded, "Let me get my armor, I got stuff to do so I'll head out with you" she said. He sighed, "Hurry up, I'll be waiting." He said. She came back a moment later dressed in full chain mail, "Lets go!" she said. He gave a nod and they both walked out into the Blood Moors.  
  
As they made their way Azalie got very bored of her companions silence. "Why are you here? I thought Angels never came to the mortal realm" she asked. "I am here to send the demons back to where they belong." He said simply. She gave a nod, "Ok, then why do you keep your faces hidden?" She asked. He stopped, "Honestly, I haven't a freaking clue." He said. She frowned, "Then why don't you lose the hood, the whole I'm a mysterious person thing is getting boring" she said. He brought his hands up to the hood; He pulled it away to reveal his face. His skin was pale and his hair was black with red streaks. The right side of his face bore a vertical scar over his eye. His eyes seemed iridescent. She was stunned; many dirty thoughts went through her head. Magnus looked annoyed, "What?" he asked. She shook her head, "Sorry, um, what was I going to say?" she wondered. He sighed, "We need to keep moving, it is not safe here" he said. She nodded and followed.  
  
Magnus walked straight for the Monastery, He had a job to do. Only one problem, Last time Andariel mopped the floor with him. But this time he has back up, Azalie was to do the same thing. Now all they had to do was destroy a powerful demon. "Azalie, What golems can you make?" he asked. "Just ones made of clay, but I can summon Skeletons and mages." She said. He nodded, "Good, You summon your small army and then we shall storm the place." He said. Azalie got to work while Magnus held off anything that wasn't friendly 


	2. The hammer

Disclaimer: I, Magnus-sama, hereby decree I do not own Diablo II. Note, Forgive ANY misspellings, I don't have the game with me. Warning: This fic is rated R for language, action, and adult situations. You have been warned  
  
Magnus stood before the massive doors of the demon stronghold. Azalie stood at his side, Wand and shield at the ready. Magnus turned to her, "No offence, but you need to use a different weapon when we face Andariel, a wand is not the best evil slayer you can use" he said. Azalie frowned, "Hey, this wand has taken down more demons than I can count! What would you recommend? A sword? A scythe?" She asked. He shook his head and threw her a mace, "This will be more helpful to you than that wand, it may not have the enchantments like yours but it has more raw damage than your spell stick" he said. She nodded; steel does take more punishment than wood. He pushed open the doors and they stepped across the threshold only to meet corrupted rouges. Magnus drew his sword, a unique ring sounded as he pulled the sword free. Azalie brought her shield up and readied her spells. The minions that she summoned charged headlong into battle, Magnus leading the force of reanimated bones and dirt. The rouges all carried swords and shields. Magnus cut through them as if they were water. Five skeletons surrounded an enemy and began to hack away at it. Azalie cursed all who attacked and crushed their heads with her new mace. Twenty enemies attacked, none were left standing.  
  
The group hacked and slashed their way through the barracks to find the smith. The over muscled brute stood with hammer in hand, "Your soul shall fuel the hell forge while I make weapons from your bones!" he cried. Volleys of spells flew through the air as the skeletal mages did their job. The rest of the group circled the demon and began to hack away. A skeleton took the full force of a hammer swing and collapsed on the floor. The smith was missing an arm, it was frozen and shattered. The smith gave a dying cry and fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The enchanted hammer lay on a pedestal next to a forge, "Charsi is going to love this." She said. Magnus cringed, "We fought all that for a hammer? You mortals are insane!" he said. He didn't have time to argue as a portal opened, "Quit your whining, with this hammer Charsi can make stuff stronger" she said as she entered the glowing wormhole. Magnus shrugged, "I guess it is better than a kick in the arse" he said.  
  
Charsi was practically giddy as she got her hammer back, "Oh thank you! Now that I have this I can imbue your stuff for you" she said. Magnus frowned, "All this over some hammer, what fools these mortals be" he said. Cain shook his head, "Do you even know what that hammer is?" he asked. "The horadric Mallus" Magnus answered. Cain did a double take, "Then you know its properties as well" he said. Magnus nodded, "Big deal, random properties are forged into weapons and armor" Magnus's wings stretched to their full span, "I much prefer my stuff the way it is, I don't need anything imbued." He said. Cain nodded, "I see that. I also see you have quite the fan club developing" he said. Magnus turned; several rouges were staring at him. He turned back to Cain, "I see what you mean, I guess I'll have to be careful when I'm alone, they might get a little too bold." He said. Cain gave a deep laugh, "You say it like it's a bad thing" he said. Magnus smiled, "Not at all, I just have my sights set on another young lady that's all" he said. Azalie came out of the crowd, her mace crackled and hissed as she swung it. "Speak of the devil" Magnus said. Cain frowned, "Setting your sights a little high?" he asked. Magnus shook his head, "Nope, I don't think so" he said. Cain placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just don't be stupid, that is the best advice I can give you on that matter." He said. Magnus smiled, "Ok, enough with the lecture, I won't be stupid" he said. Azalie came up to the two, "Hi guys, what you two chatting about?" She asked. Cain pointed behind them, "I was warning him about his fan club" Cain said. Magnus frowned, "Wish I didn't, I ain't interested in any rouges" he said.  
  
"I think I know who you like; I bet it is that Amazon we came across,"  
  
"Nice girl but not my type"  
  
"The sorceress?"  
  
"Too naive"  
  
"The assassin?"  
  
"Lesbian"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, Um, what was the question?" he said. She smiled, "I heard that" she said. He froze, "Heard what?" he asked. She smiled again, "You're blushing, you do like me" she said. He turned to hide his blush, "I have no clue what you're talking about, you seemed to be confused" he said. She turned him around, "Why are you afraid to admit it? I don't bite, hard" she said. Magnus turned two shades redder, "Uh. huh?" he said intelligently. He had a very dumbfounded look on his face. Cain gave a sigh 'I told him not to act stupid, guess she was just too much for him' he thought, until he saw a mostly drank bottle of Kurast rum. Magnus followed Azalie; she had a very hungry look in her eye as she dragged him along.  
  
The Two heroes made their way through the catacombs; Magnus lead the way through the darkness, sword in hand. Azalie created more minions, seven warriors, two mages, and one golem. The entire group was escorted by a Rouge archer. Magnus's glowing wings provided enough light to see without torches. By this time all of Magnus's robes had been burned and torn off, reveling an impressive suit of full plate armor. Two holes were custom made for his wings. The chest plate bore various runes and patterns. Azalie had to keep focused, if she didn't, her eyes would wander. Magnus was glad to have the point position, if he were guarding the rear, he would lose his concentration. The rouge was nervous; many of her sisters had died in these halls. They reached the stairs that lead to the last level of the catacombs. Magnus stopped, "Last chance to leave, I wont think any less if you want to leave." He said. The summoned ones were silent, Azalie was determined, the rouge was nervous. Magnus opened a portal, "Go and get as many archers as you can, you can stay there if you want." He said. She nodded and went through the portal. "Do you think anyone will come?" Azalie asked. Magnus shook his head, "Not really, But in case of emergency we have a quick way out." He said. Several rouges poured through the portal, all decked out in chain mail and war bows. Kasha Lead them all, "It is time we take back our home" she said. Magnus smiled, "Honestly, I didn't think you would come" he said. Kasha frowned, "This is our home and we WILL take it back, with your help" she said. The assembled group seemed ready for battle. Magnus crackled with electricity, "Let's do it" he said. The fight was on. 


	3. Anguish

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Azalie looked around the room, blood and bones covered the walls and floor. Corpses hung from chains and pikes. Chunks of floor were missing and only bubbling pools of fluid remained. She heard the sounds of demons and undead from the other side of the door. She was use to death, hell she worked with it, but this made her skin crawl. Magnus seemed focused, His sword at the ready. All the rouges had their bows primed, arrows held against the string. The door was opened and they all poured in, Dark ones and shamans that were in the room were mowed down by a volley of arrows. One demon was knocked into one of the pools and began to melt, not the best way to go. The room was cleared, not a demon left standing.  
  
Magnus could sense her presence, such an overwhelming source of evil. He looked at the large wood doors, just big enough for her to walk through. He turned to the group, "Behind these doors are more demons and Andariel herself. Archers, stand away from the door, flaming arrows please. Azalie, Have your summoned creatures lead the way, they are replaceable." He said. A collective ok was given. He threw open the doors, he could see many demons. At the end of the hallway, upon a throne of skull and bone sat the Maiden of Anguish, Andariel. Magnus stood back as the animated horde charged down the corridor, drawing the attention of the main demon forces. Andariel looked at her visitors and smiled, He had returned. She stood up, her claws scraping the bones. "Time to die maggot" she said.  
  
Arrows zipped through the minor demons, piercing the ones behind them. It was down to the motley crew of assembled people and a ten foot tall half naked she-demon. "Ah, my precious angel has returned to die, saves me time to hunt you down." She said. Magnus spat, "You wish," The roomed lit up, all the rouged had lit their arrows, "You see, I didn't come alone" he said. She frowned, "Bastard, I'll kill you slow and painfully for this" she hissed. Magnus's hand went to his sheathed sword, "Sorry, I have other things to do." He said. Arrows flew as he charged. His sword made contact as multiple arrows bit at her skin, the last thing Andariel saw was a bone spear heading straight for her.  
  
The ground under the powerful demon erupted with fire; the flames licked her skin as hell reclaimed one of its own. Andariel fell to the ground, dead. Magnus had a look of relief on his face. The rouges were happy, Andariel was dead and they had their ancestral home back. Azalie seemed pleased, her bone spear went straight threw the demons head. "Azalie, good job" Magnus said. Azalie gave him a deep kiss, "Thanks, let's say we get out of here," she suggested. Magnus nodded, "Yes, let's" he said. The Rouges began to cheer, a great celebration lay ahead. A portal opened and the triumphant heroes returned to camp, in a joyful mood. Azalie and Magnus were the last to leave, they guarded the rear.  
  
The whole camp was energized, everyone was partying and feasting. Charsi sang with a few of her closest friends. Kasha sat, with a pint in hand, listening to the songs and watching the dancers. Cain was asleep, too much food and drink. Magnus danced with Azalie, each with a slight grin. Gheed was eating his hat, (He lost a bet with Warriv). The sun hung low on the horizon, only one couple sat to watch it set. "I see why you people sit and watch this, very lovely" Magnus said. Azalie gave a nod, "yea, but it is better to watch it with someone." She said. He smiled, "I could get use to this real quick, Heaven has got nothing on this" he said. The sun had set, both asleep.  
  
Morning came to the small camp; many a hangover plagued the inhabitants. Magnus sat atop a wall, watching the sunrise. "One down, four to go" he said. He looked towards the sunrise, "Diablo, you will not escape me, I WILL get you." He said. He heard moans coming from the camp, people were waking up. He saw Kasha stumble out of her tent, barely dressed. "Many suffer, but it shall pass. Especially after some coffee" Magnus said. Cain poked his face out of the wagon, "Coffee? I could use a cup." He said. Magnus smiled, "Well, you're not dead, even after all that" he said. Cain gave a confused look, "How so?" he asked. Magnus pointed to the now cold buffet and empty kegs, "That is what I mean" he said. Cain nodded, "Long ago, this would have been normal. Now days I am lucky to wake up in the morning." He said. Magnus nodded, "I hear that. Ten thousand years and I still surprised I look like I do" he said. Azalie walked out of the tent, "What day is it, is the coffee ready, and was there anyone in my bed last night?" she asked. Magnus smiled, "Tuesday, no it isn't, yes I was" he said. She smiled, "I guess I'll live then" she said. He smiled, "Good, because we are leaving today, Lut Gholen is about a 3 weeks away by foot. We should leave ASAP" he said. She paled, "No way in hell, I'll ride the wagon train and get their faster than that." She said. He laughed, "You need to calm down, you'll live longer" he said. Cain was busting up with laughter, "You two act like a married couple after you two have known each other for three weeks" he said. Both looked at each other, "You want to smack him or should I?" Magnus asked. Azalie shook her head, "You can do it, I just want some coffee" she said. 


	4. Angel's wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II.  
  
Magnus sat in the wagon with Azalie at his side. It was dawn, noonish. The six wagon convoy sat at the gates of the Rouges pass. Warriv was at the driver's seat, ready to get under way. It was a one week ride to their destination. Cain sat in the lead wagon as well, the sooner he was gone the better. The gate rose and the journey were on. Magnus was dressed in clothing similar to Warriv, turban and all. He didn't seem to mind, he was cooler in the clothes than the robes he wore. The wagons had many provisions, especially water.  
Night fell upon the convoy and every one was glad it happened. They preferred the cold to the heat. They decided that from now on, travel by night. They ate a cold dinner and relaxed. Warriv made a check of all the wagons while Cain snoozed in the wagon. Magnus practiced by the light of the moon. Azalie watched as he went through the movements with his eyes closed. The camp was not much but, it was better than a kick in the arse. Magnus finished his practice and sat next to the first human he ever met. She leaned against him, "How long do you think it will take to get rid of Diablo and the others?" she asked. He gave a shrug, "Who knows, and I don't really care at the moment. I'm happy right now. No creatures attacking, no silly quests, you right by my side." He said. She smiled, "thank you" she said. He looked at her to find her asleep. He picked her up and gently placed her in the wagon they were using. He smiled, "Who needs heaven, I don't want to go back anymore. I got her and that is all that matters." He said as his wings wrapped around them both.  
Next morning Azalie awoke to find that she was wrapped up in Magnus's wings. She looked into his sleeping face. She hated to move but she needed to. She slowly untangled herself from the sleeping angel. Trying not to awaken him. She succeeded in getting out without trouble. Magnus barely even shifted during her escape. She was greeted by the morning sun, and 78 degree heat. She got in the wagon and got out of her black clothes and into something not so warm. She returned to find a now awake angel, "Morning? Coffee made?" he asked. She gave a shrug, "Hell if I know, I just got up and am changing into something not as hot" she said. Magnus nodded, "That is why I always wear my amulet, fire resistance isn't just for fire" he said. Azalie frowned, "That is how you stay cool? A resistance amulet?" she asked. He nodded, "That and a natural tolerance" he said. Azalie threw a pillow at him, "You are a dirty cheater, while I'm melting you stay cool" she said. He caught the pillow, "So it's going to be that way, well two can play" He swung the pillow like a sword, "Ready?" he asked. She picked up another pillow, "Bring it on" she said. And the pillow war was on.  
Cain turned towards the sound coming from the wagon behind him, The sounds of the pillow war could be heard. Magnus fell out the back of the wagon, pillow in hand, "OK, I yield. You are the greater pillow warrior." He said. Cain began to laugh, "Trouble in paradise?" he asked. Magnus shook his head, "Nope, just a little harmless fun." Magnus turned to the wagon, "Now if you will excuse me, I have an opponent to teach who is the better." He said. "I heard that you sore loser" Azalie said as she left the wagon, "Don't make me have to beat you again." She said. Magnus gazed at her attire, gray silk night clothes, the fabric was some what see through. Magnus grinned, "Very nice, I like it" he said. Azalie smiled, "are you sure you aren't part demon? I have never met such a lecherous angel" she asked. Magnus stood tall, "I am an archangel, and we are allowed more leeway in such matters. Besides, I am here, not in heaven" he stated.  
That evening, the convoy started again. Warriv looked skyward to check direction. Magnus flew above the wagon train, scanning the area for dangers. His massive wings held no glow; they blended in with the sky. The night seemed peaceful, but appearances can be deceiving. Magnus stopped, he knew something was there, a spear flew past his head. "We got trouble!" he shouted. The wagons stopped and Azalie left the wagon with mace and shield at the ready. Saber cats seem to come out of no were and surrounded the convoy. Magnus's wings flashed white as he called forth lightning. The bolt crackled into existence with a purpose, it struck one and it seemed to arch to others. Twelve cats fell and twelve took there place. Skeletons and a golem charged out to protect their mistress. Magnus hacked and cast spells, trying to defend the wagon train. He saw something he didn't expect, a wave of flame came from behind him and tore through the cats. Magnus turned to see a tired Cain, "Thanks" he said to the elder. Cain gave a nod ad he downed a bottle of blue liquid. Walls of flame encircled the wagons. Magnus smiled as he charged into the main mass of cats. Whips cracked in air as he charged with two swords. He pointed both swords forward, he drilled through many unlucky cats who didn't move. Azalie turned a spear aside with her shield as she struck the exposed saber cat. As many as they slayed, two more took its place. "They are endless!" she cried. Magnus growled, "That's it, I'VE HAD IT!" he shouted. His wings turned crimson, a torrent or flame and lightning erupted forth with rage and frustration. As hard as the saber cats tried to extinguish the fires, the flames continued as if alive. The saber cats retreated with Magnus's second volley. Magnus dropped to one knee, "Damn, that was a workout," he said as he passed out. 


End file.
